I'm Back
by svuobsessed2011
Summary: It's really hard to do a summary about this story, because i dont want to give anything away. Olivia is in a relationship, but with who? She is happy in the relationship, but a couple past perps might just come back and try to mess things up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first serious fanfic, and my first ever that I am publishing to this site. Anyway, if you read please review.. (: lol. It's hard to write this because there are so many surprises and twists I don't want to give any hints away.. Anyway enjoy. And btw I don't own these characters, or SVU.. I just play with them and have them do what we all want them to do(:**

Olivia lay curled up in their warm bed, her pajama bottoms clinging to her skin and her body pressed against his chest. She opened her eyes. The sun glowing through the window of their bedroom. She looked over, he laid there so peacefully. His chest moving up and down as he breathed. She turned softly, trying her best not to wake him. She stood up, successfully, without waking him.

She walked quietly to the bathroom, turning the shower on, removing her pajamas and waited for the water to get warmer. She stepped in the shower, the warm water flowing over her body, soaking her brown hair. As she began to wash she thought back to the night before, and how amazing it had been. It was so romantic. He had surprised her with flowers at work. Red roses, her favorite. Then later that night they went to dinner, the restaurant was beautiful. And then, on the way home, it seemed as if he couldn't keep his hands off of me. Which was a good thing, of course. As soon as we walked through the door, he kissed me… which lead to us making love.

It was wonderful. He was so amazing, his hands on her body made her feel so alive, so loved. She smiled at the thought of the memories of the previous night. She turned the water off as she finished her shower and stepped out of the tub, drying herself off. She wrapped a towel around her semi wet body. She walked back in to the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed, in his boxers. "Good morning" She said with a smile on her face.

**Who is the man on the bed? Olivia is finally happy.. Will something happen to mess up this happy home? Do I have you intrigued yet? Reviews pleaaaaasseee (: more to come if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, how did you like that first chapter? I know its short.. don't kill me.. Im new at this lol. Anyway here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Good morning Beautiful" Detective Elliot Stabler said with a big grin on his face. He starred at Olivia's beautiful towel covered body. "My God, you're beautiful" he said standing up and walking over to her. He placed his right hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. She smiled looking up at him. He ran his hand slowly up her back and untwisted the twist of her towel she had around her body and it fell to the floor. Elliot reached down and picked her up starring at her beautiful body.

She giggled, "Elliot, we can't.. we'll be late to work.." Elliot laid her softly on to there bed, "work can wait… I ruined one marriage by not being there when my wife needed me. I know we aren't married yet, but I'm not going to ruin this relationship. You're first, before anything.. And I want to make you happy.. Right here.. Right now." Olivia didn't say a word, she wasn't going to object to that. She smiled moaning softly as Elliot began kissing her neck.. Moving down to her shoulder.

***An apartment building across the street***

A man picks up a news paper clipping of Olivia saving a young girl from an abusive father and pins it to a bulletin board beside one of Elliot arresting a rapist.

"Oh you all just thought I was gone.." he whispers starring at Olivia's face. "I'll get you, if it is the last thing I ever do.. Good thing I have help this time…"

So, who do you think these past perpatrators are? Guesses? Review pleaseee! Thank you! Love yall!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm sorry the first two chapters were short.. Im trying to make them longer, but its hard for me to write a lot at once because my mother is disabled and I have to help her a lot. Anyway.. Im gonna keep going! Thank you for reading!**

He starred down at the picture.. His eyes focusing in on Olivia's beautiful face. "Lowell, come out here.. I finished working with the camera's they are all set to plant in Detective Stabler's house." Merritt Rook said solemnly turning his head starring down the hallway. Lowell Harris entered the drab looking room.. "They should be gone in a few minutes. They have to get to work sometime.." Harris said loathing at the site of "The One Who Got Away" as he called Olivia. "I cannot wait to get my hands on her, and finish our business.." he said pacing waiting on Elliot and Olivia to leave the house for work

***Elliot's House***

Olivia handed Elliot a cup of coffee before they left, and kissed his lips. "I thought you would like this" she said smiling as Elliot locked the door and they walked down the steps of the house to the car. Elliot opened the passenger side door for Olivia. He was always doing small things like that, Olivia thought it was so romantic and sweet. Not many men were like that anymore. Elliot began driving to the 16th Precinct. Olivia smiled as the passed a local pre-school.. She looked out of the window and starred as they stopped at a red light. She saw the little children running around playing on the play ground. She sighed and looked down and sipped her coffee. "What is it baby?" Elliot asked running his hand up Olivia's leg softly rubbing it gently. "I want one of those so bad.." she whispered.. Her voice cracking as she said it. "What? A play ground or a child?" Elliot said chuckling. Elliot knew Olivia wanted a child and knew she would be a fantastic mother. Olivia playfully and softly punched Elliot's leg.. "A baby" she admitted. "One day.." he said smiling.. "Just trust me sweetie." Olivia grinned and kissed Elliot's cheek as they pulled up at the precinct. "Right now lets just get to work.." He said opening the door. Elliot and Olivia walked simultaneously side by side into the 16th precinct just like they had done for twelve years.

***Back at Elliot's House***

Merritt Rook walked casually up to Elliot Stabler's brownstone house and picked the lock with ease. "I've still got it." he said to himself as he walked in. "Come on Lowell" Merritt said walking in to the house as Lowell followed. "Now where to put these cameras… I want one in their bedroom, definitely.. And in the shower as well.." Merritt said to a distracted Lowell Harris. Lowell walked straight to Elliot and Olivia's bedroom. He opened Olivia's dresser drawer and began fingering through her Bra's and Panties. Merritt walked silently in to the room "She's a little slut, isn't she?" he said. "Soon that little bitch will be my slut! And I can do whatever I want to her, and as for Elliot he can sit and watch." Lowell said with bitter anger in his voice. "And I will be having my own fun with Elliot while he watches." Merritt quickly put cameras in ever room. But two in the shower so they could get a front and back view. Merritt and Lowell then quickly left the house, unnoticed by anyone.

**I know this one is a little bit longer. I would continue writing but I have to get in bed. I have to be up early tomorrow.. Anyway please Review! Its greatly appreciated and you might just get a shout out(: will update soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had almost 170 story views which absolutely amazes me lol. Since this is my first fanfic its very nice to have the support, so thank y'all. I would love some reviews. And I ment to put this when I first started writing this but if you have any suggestions for the story or anything just review, I would be glad to hear what you have to say. Anyway… Here's chapter 4! Enjoy..**

*2 weeks after Merritt and Lowell broke in to Elliot's house *

*The 16th Precinct Interrogation Room. Fin is interrogating a suspect*

Olivia stood in an interrogation room.. Her arms folded across her chest, her back up against the wall. She starred down at their latest perpetrator. Jacob Miller. He was cocky, arrogant. He was in his late 20's sharply dressed… a smart-alecky answer to every question Fin threw at him. Naturally since Elliot and Olivia begin dating they could no longer remain partners at work. So Captain Cragen had reassigned John Munch with Elliot, and put Fin with Olivia. Olivia didn't mind that, ever since Sealview, Fin and Olivia had developed a nice bond between each other. And there was so much tension between Fin and Elliot, they didn't need to be partners.

"You can sit there with that smug look on your face all day Mr. Miller, but you and I both Know you raped that girl.." Olivia said interrupting Fin, starring coldly at Miller.

"Seems like your friend is warming up to me.." Miller said with a arrogant laugh.

Olivia walked slowly over to the table.. Keeping constant eye contact with Miller. "That's okay, you keep on being cocky. I could understand though.. Why you wanted to rape… everyone we interviewed thought you were gay.. They had never seen you with a women. Its rumored you could never 'close the deal." Olivia was standing right beside him now. Jacob quickly shot a cold glare at Olivia.. His body pulsing. Rage filling inside of him. "Jacob you traced your steps very well.. But you made one small mistake.." she got in his face. "The next time you open a condom.. Which from the evidence we have now you wont be opening for a long long time. Don't leave a big thumb print on the Trojans head!"

Jacob stood quickly "Fuck you you dumb bitch!" he said elbowing Olivia in the stomach "I can too close the deal, I could fuck you in a New York minute you ugly bitch!"

Olivia fell to the ground but quickly got back up as Fin punched Jacob in the side restraining him. Olivia looked at Jacob.. "and I believe I just got what I need." she quickly walked out of the room. That was the first time that a suspect had made a threat to her and physically tried to attack her since Sealview… she got jittery, but kept calm. Knowing Elliot was just outside. She walked quickly to her desk, which was still across from Elliot's. Elliot smiled at her, "Very well done, Detective" he said giving her a kiss. She smiled and returned his kiss. She loved him so much.

It was almost 5 O'clock, Olivia was exhausted.. But Elliot was still working hard on a case. "El. I think im going to head home.. How long do you think you'll be here?" Olivia asked grabbing her purse. She had already talked to Captain Cragen about getting out a little bit earlier then usual. "It shouldn't be too much longer, baby. I just have some reports to fill out.. Why don't you go home, and rest. I'll bring dinner home. Okay?" Olivia smiled.. "That sounds great honey, I'll see you when you get home.. I love you" she said smiling. "I love you too baby" he said gently kissing her lips. He truly did love her, with all of his heart.

Olivia walked out of the 1-6 and went to hail a cab. She finally got one and began her ride home. Soon, she arrived at the house. She walked in, taking her gun off of her belt and laying it on the table. Lowell Harris crept up behind her and hit her in the back of her head very hard with the same night stick as the night in the basement at Sealview Women's Prison. Olivia scram out in pain falling quickly to the ground… and then everything went black.

**I know… I know it's a cliffhanger but I will update tomorrow (: please please please read and review! I will love you forever! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, how did y'all like chapter 4? Last night when I posted chapter 4 I had 152 views for this story, I logged on today and in less then 24 hours It went from 152 to 289! That is so awesome! Oh, and by the way if you have a Twitter; follow me (: svuobsessed18sl Thank you for reading! (: R&R (:**

Elliot walked in to his house, he quickly laid his keys and gun down and began to undo his ties. He hated ties… he flung it on the couch and walked quietly back to the bedroom. He opened the door… "Oliv-" she wasn't in there bed… "Olivia?" he said looking around the bedroom and walking over to the master bathroom. "Baby?".. She wasn't there. Elliot quickly grabbed his phone and called her… it went straight to voicemail. He was starting to get worried.. She was supposed to be at home, resting. He walked in to the kitchen, and what he saw brought a mixture of anger and fear to him. Pictures of Olivia were scattered all over the kitchen… some Elliot hadn't even seen before. The phrase 'She's Ours' was written on the wall above the sink. It was red.. All Elliot could think of was that it was Olivia's blood. Elliot grabbed his phone and quickly called his captain. Elliot saw red, he was so mad he couldn't think straight. His girlfriend… the woman he loved.. His Olivia was in the hands of some evil monsters. He knew one thing though.. They would pay. "Captain, It's Elliot.. Olivia's been kidnapped!"

***A Place Unknown***

Olivia turned her head… her eyes were closed. Her head hurt extremely bad. Where was she? What had happened? She went to move, but she couldn't. Her arms were restrained, she tried to move her legs.. And she could. She slowly opened her eyes, her bangs falling in to her eyes, the room was so bright. Her eyes began focusing. She didn't recognize the room she was in. She laid there, starring up at the ceiling. A familiar voice broke the silence.

"Well look who decided to wake up.." Merritt Rook said walking to Olivia's side. Olivia turned her face to where the voice was coming from. She squinted "Merritt… Merritt Rook.." Olivia said trying to pull her self up, glaring at him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Olivia.. You could pull your shoulders out of socket… and you'll be in enough pain as it is.. don't inflict anymore on yourself." he said walking over and stroking up and down Olivia's olive skinned arm. "Don't touch me you psychotic son of a bitch!" Olivia said pulling away from him. Merritt chuckled "Okay.. Okay… I wont.. But I'll just let him.." he said looking over at the doorway. Lowell Harris stepped silently in to the doorway.

Olivia's eyes widened… her bottom lip trembled as she laid helpless on a bed. "Oh my god.." she whispered breathing out hard, a tear falling from one of her eyes. Lowell walked over to her, "Miss me, fish? I've missed you.." he said with a smirk. He pressed her cheeks together… "personally I think you're a little over dressed for our party…" he pulled out a knife and began cutting her purple dress shirt open.

***Outside Elliot's House***

Sirens were going off and lights were flashing. CSU was scoping every inch of Elliot and Olivia's home. Elliot was steaming, he was absolutely furious. He wanted his Olivia safe, at home in his arms. It was everything Fin, Munch, and Captain Cragen could do to keep Elliot there at the house and not out combing the city to find the bastards that took Olivia. What was scaring him so much was that, so far… they hadn't found one clue… not one single clue. Oh god he loved her so much, he couldn't stand to loose her.

"I don't care what you have to do! One of my best detectives is out there and probably getting hurt! Find something, NOW!" Captain Cragen said slamming his phone shut. Captain Cragen loved Olivia, she was like the daughter he never had. He had worried about Olivia for so long, and now she was with Elliot.. She was happy.. She didn't need this now.

"Captain… I need to talk to you" CSU Tech Ryan O'hallaran said peeping out from behind the front door. "I've found something."

Captain Cragen along with Fin, Munch, and Elliot hurried up to meet Ryan.

"What is it, man?" Fin said walking up to him.

"I know it's a smile chance but I found some hairs, they could potentially belong to our suspects." Ryan said putting the hairs in to an evidence bag. He looked up.. "Oh my god it's a camera… Elliot there are mini cameras all over your house.."

"Suspects…" Elliot whispered slowly to himself. Suspects, who had put cameras all over his house, and he didn't even notice it. What if there were more then two? He couldn't even imagine what they were doing to his girlfriend. He had to find her… he had to!

Munch walked over to Elliot.. "Elliot, we are going to find her… I promise you that."

Captain Cragen looked over at O'Hallaran, "do you think you can get a print off of them?"

"I don't know, but we can always try.. We need to get them to the lab.." he said

***A Place Unknown***

Fear ran through Olivia Benson's body.. She had escaped Lowell Harris once, barely, with the help of Fin. This time, there was Lowell and Merritt who for now, had just been watching Lowell.. Would they kill her? After they were done with her, done using her? What about Elliot? Were they looking for her? She laid, now completely naked, in front of two dangerous, dangerous men.. What was going to happen?

"Be a nice girl, and I'll keep your legs free… so you can enjoy" Harris said with a smug grin on his disgusting face. He ran his finger tips up Olivia's stomach. She breathed out hard, "Please.. Do-"

"What Olivia?.. Don't do this? You've asked me that already, and I didn't listen then. You're just lucky that detective… Fin saved you" Lowell said straddling her… looking down at her.

_*Flashback*_

"_The hole is over in C-block. What are we doing down here?""Shut up.""Captain, I'm sorry I freaked because of the outbreak, I apologize.""Oh we're way past apologies now. Now shut up and do what you're told.""Don't. What do you want?" "What every guy wants." "Oh no, no no no…" And you're gonna give it to me."_

_*End Flashback*_

She tried to kick… she wasn't just going to let him rape her… she was going to fight back, even if it killed her. "Kick one more time and I'll tie your legs up to where every time you move them you'll get an electric shock.." Merritt said with an authoritative voice

**Cliffhanger? Me? Since when? (: don't worry I'll update soon! (: Review pleaaaassee! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updating really, really fast lol. Enjoyyy! (: by the way.. I'll be 18 in a week.. Im excited… So im thinking early birthday reviews? (:**

"NO!" Harris said looking back at Merritt… I like it when they fight… he looked down at Olivia… she knows that. He reached back and slapped her face… Olivia groaned in pain. "Oh, by the way… you can scream all you want.. No one will hear you." Merritt said smiling as he watched. Lowell grinned and began kissing Olivia's lips..

*The 16th Precinct*

The entire SVU team was in a frantic search for Olivia. Detective Fin Tutuola walked over to his Captain's office and knocked lightly… "Come in.."

"Captain.. Um.. I just have this gut feeling that this might be that C/O from Sealview… Lowell Harris" Fin said… thinking back to that night.

Suddenly out of nowhere everyone on the entire floor heard Elliot scream "Oh my fucking God get off of her!"

Fin and the Captain ran quickly out of his office… they couldn't believe what they saw… on every television screen and monitor was Lowell Harris… he was raping Olivia. She was screaming… in so much pain. Her make up running and his body on top of her… "Get that off of the monitors! NOW!" Cragen scram trying to get the monitors off… After a few minutes they finally got the monitors off. Someone had messed with the wiring in the monitors. They all knew one thing though… they had to find Olivia… FAST!

"Captain!" Munch yelled, holding a yellow package that read… _'Just in case you didn't just see it.' _"It's addressed to Elliot.."

Elliot quickly opened the package…. Inside a DVD. Elliot saw red again… "Oh god.." he whispered..

"Look Elliot.. The idiot left the mailing address on the package.. Let's Go!" Cragen said quickly grabbing his jacket.

**Okay, I know this one was short, the next one will be longer. So what do yall think? Again, if you have any suggestions just leave me a review.. Or just review for the heck of it. I would love that! Love Yall.. BTW who else is excited about the Season 13 premiere tomorrow? I am… just wish Chris was still with us…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayy! Over 400 views! Review….. I mean how am I going to know if you like it if you don't review? Lol. Holy smoke, didn't you just love that Season Premiere? I cried like a freaking baby, lol.**

Olivia lay silent starring at the ceiling warm wet tears falling from her eyes. The ceiling was gray, it didn't look like a normal ceiling.. It looked like the ceiling of some sort of bunker ceiling. She tried to move but she couldn't.. after raping her they had tied her so tight to that disgusting bed she couldn't move. She was Bad-Ass Benson… she wasn't supposed to be scared, but she was. She knew the chances of someone finding her were slim to none. Even though she knew Elliot loved her, she also knew that Merritt Rook and Lowell Harris were smart men. They weren't going to leave and traces for her co-workers to find. She was so cold, yet so hot. She was sweating, but freezing.. She didn't understand. The scariest part of all of this was that they had left her alone, she didn't know what they were planning next. Were they going to kill her? She pushed the thought away from her mind.. She was going to fight… she wasn't just going to let them kill her. She had too much to live for. The door opened, and Rook walked in… What was he going to do to her now?

Merritt walked slowly over to Olivia. He starred down at Olivia… holding some kind of button in his right hand. "What is that?" Olivia asked starring at the button. "Olivia… you ask way too many questions.. You'll find out soon enough." He said with a crooked, demented smile. "You know Olivia, you remind me a lot of my wife. You're soft brown hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes." "Don't blame me for what that doctor did to your wife. We tried to help yo-" Merritt quickly interrupted her, ignoring what she was saying. "Elliot really loves you, it's a shame that you are nothing but used goods now.." Olivia whimpered.. Would Elliot still want her? Ofcourse he would… it was Elliot.

She looked up at him, "If I remind you so much of your late wife, then why are you doing this? Would you have wanted your wife raped?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth she knew she would regret it. What a stupid thing to say to someone who had all the control and she had none.

He quickly pressed down on the button, hard. Olivia's body was racked with pain. Her entire body was filled with a horrible electric charge. It hurt so bad! Olivia scram out in terrific pain! "Ahhhh…! Please… Please make it stop!" she pleaded… her body shaking, tears flowing from her eyes and sweat building on her forehead.

**!**

Elliot slammed on his brakes as he pulled up to a condemned storage facility. Captain Cragen, Munch, and Fin following close behind. He was already dressed in a bullet proof vest, gun in holster. He quickly exited his car, as did the others.

"Damn, you wouldn't know this place was condemned.. Someone must have fixed it up." Fin said as he quickly strapped on his bullet vest and joined the others.

Cragen stood in front of them; "We have to do this slowly guys… these two men are very dangerous, we all know tha-"

He was interrupted by a furious Elliot knocking the door down quickly pulling his gun and beginning to walk through the building. He looked in one door.. Empty. He walked down the hallway, everything was empty.. He walked back In to the hallway and then saw it… a stairwell. The others followed Elliot down the stairs.

Olivia heard movement… oh god… were they coming back? She wasn't sure if you could take much more. "Where the hell is she? Where is Olivia?" a familiar voice yelled. It was Elliot… he had found her… she was gonna be saved. "You're nev-" Lowell was immediately interrupted by gun shots.

Elliot starred him down… There was now only one person to get through to get to Olivia. He starred Merritt Rook down.. Almost through him. "I am not afraid to shoot you dead, right here.. Right now." Elliot said watching Fin walk up behind Rook. Fin kneed him and quickly cuffed him. The rest of the team scurried around the basement, trying to find Olivia.

Cragen opened a door… and there he saw it. Olivia was tied to a bed… she was naked… dirty.. Scared. Tears were streaming from her eyes. He ran to her side.. Screaming "Elliot!"

**Sooooooo? Like it? (: hehe thanks for reading…. Im enjoying writing this! I hope yall like it! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so sorry its taken me a while to update.. A lot going on lately. Anyway here you go! (: btw I turn 18 in 4 days! (:**

Elliot sprinted towards his Captain's voice. He got to the doorway… and as he looked in couldn't believe what he saw. "Oh God, Olivia.." he ran up to here, taking his jacket off and covering her body with it. "I love you.. I'm here. You're going to be okay baby." Elliot began undoing the restraints on Olivia's wrists, as the Captain untied the restraints on her ankles. "I'm going to call a bus.. And we'll get you to the hospital.. Its gonna be okay." Cragen said… not being able to look at Olivia… it hurt him to much to see her like that. He walked out to Fin and Munch.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia.. I couldn't protect you. Baby im so sorry." Elliot said, with tears building in his eyes. Olivia was crying.. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. "I… it.." Olivia looked away.. "Its not your fault, Its not like you knew I was going to get attacked. Elliot, I just want to get out of here… I don't want to go in an ambulance… I want to go with you. " she said sniffling. "I don't want a huge deal made, trying to get me to a hospital… please.. Just please don't leave me." Elliot looked at Olivia, lovingly. "I would never leave you Olivia.. Never ever.. Im going to go get you a blanket and then we can try and get you out of here."

***Mercy General Hospital***

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and held Elliot's hand tight. "Alright Ms. Bens-" Olivia interrupted the nurse… "It's Detective Benson…" Olivia said with a firm attitude. "I'm sorry.. Detective Benson.. We are all through.." she handed her some sweats and a sweatshirt and some things.. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." the nurse took the evidence out to the Captain, Fin, and Munch and Elliot stayed with Olivia. Elliot looked over at her… "B..baby if you want me to.. I can turn around.. I understand if you don't want me to see you.." Elliot said beginning to turn. "No, its okay… you don't have to treat me like a victim Elliot." she snapped. She looked up "Im sorry its just… its been… I don't know" she said running a hand through her beautiful brown hair. "I just don't know what to do… I hate feeling like this… so vulnerable." Elliot sat down beside her and wrapped his big strong arms around her. "It's okay Olivia. Its okay… you've had to be strong your entire life.. You have me.. I'll be here for you like noone else ever has. I'll love you until the day I die… and then some. Im not leaving you, and I never will." Elliot said holding her tightly. Olivia melted in his arms and lowered her head.. And cried. "Elliot, I was so scared… I thought I would never see you again… I just knew they were going to kill me… God knows they had reasons to…" He held her tight. "Olivia… they're going to jail they will never be able to hurt you again. Come on honey… we need to go and get you something to eat and you need to rest." he said helping Olivia stand up.

Elliot and Olivia walked beside each other… Elliot holding tightly to Olivia's hand. They walked out to the lobby to there colleagues. Olivia trying to make things seem normal. They walked up to Munch, Captain, and Fin. Fin could barely keep eye contact with Olivia. He felt like this was all his fault because of Sealview… Maybe if he would have gotten down to the basement sooner Lowell never would have had enough time to try and hurt Olivia the first time. Munch looked over at Olivia.. He had no idea what to say… and neither did the Captain. The image of Olivia's body all tied up kept coming back to his mind. He wanted to kill Rook and Harris. Olivia breathed out hard… "Im fine.. Lets just go.." she said looking away from them. "I just want to go home.."

*Elliot's House*

Olivia walked over and put her dishes in the sink… she was so tired.. She just wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep.. But she was going to try. She could barely keep her eyes open. She shook her head… this wasn't going to let this get her down. She was going to keep going, as if nothing ever happened. She looked over at Elliot.. "Will you lay down with me?" she asked trying not to sound as broken as she felt inside. "Ofcourse Liv.." he smiled and they walked in to the bedroom. He waited to see what Olivia was going to do… he didn't want to startle her by any means. Olivia walked over to the bed and got in.. snuggling up to the clean, comfortable sheets. Elliot walked over and got in to the bed as well. Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up to his chest. She felt so safe in his arms.

**Review pleaaassee (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it has been a while since I last updated. I know that my readers are probably gone. Inspirationimagination, you are truly wonderful! Thank you for all of your reviews, I hope you enjoy this update. Oh, and **_Italicized and underlined = a dream_.

_He grunted and pressed even farther in to her. "You like that, don't you fish?" His cold dark eyes looking down at her. He took one hand and wrapped it around her throat and slapped her with the other. "Look at me.. Bitch! Look In my eyes!" Olivia had no choice but to open her eyes. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes, tears falling from them. "That's right…" Harris said with a slight grin. He took the hand he had wrapped around her neck and started running it up her stomach… "We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight… and every time you even think about having sex again.. You'll think of me… I'll haunt your mind for the rest of your life."_

Olivia began squirming under her covers. Sweating profusely, her entire body shaking. She began screaming in her sleep. "Please Oh my God please don't! It hurts so bad! Please!"

Elliot was startled from his sleep to see the woman he loved in screaming in terror. "Olivia, baby.. Wake up honey." he said contemplating putting his hands on her shoulders. Maybe the contact would wake her up. "Liv, baby please wake up" he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders. Olivia's eyes shot open "please don't hurt me. Not again!" tears were streaming down her eyes at this point. She looked up in to Elliot's beautiful blue eyes. They were the most loving, and compassionate eyes she had ever seen. She sniffled… "Im sorry" she said almost whimpering. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for, I just hate that you had such a horrible nightmare. Baby I love you with all of my heart, I'll be here for you during the bad times just as I'll be here during the good times. Olivia, I promise it will get better. I will be here every step of the way. I'll never leave you." Olivia quickly rose up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. All Olivia could do was cry. No man had ever said anything as sweet to her in her entire life. There was no doubting that he loved her with all of his heart, and she loved him. She sobbed in his arms, holding him as tight as possible. They laid back down… Elliot holding her with his tight muscular arms… she slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

*The 1-6*

"No. Detective Benson is not releasing a statement, the NYPD is doing everything we can to ensure her privacy after her resent attack. No more questions" Captain Don Cragen said walking past the pack of reporters. "Captain, please, just one more question… Will there be a trial?" a young reporter asked pushing through the crowd. The Captain turned hastily. "If you're asking this question to get some type of information about the attack just stop. There will be no trial. Detective Benson has been through enough."

He finally made it in to the squad room. He looked around and saw Munch at his desk. Fin was nowhere to be seen, and Elliot and Olivia were at home. He had told both of them to take as many days as they needed. Olivia was like the daughter he never had, and it killed him to see her in so much pain. The image of her tied up to that nasty bed popped in to his mind, he quickly pushed it away. "Munch.. Where's Fin?" Detective John Munch looked up from his paperwork. "He's giving Harris a personal escort to lock-up.." The Captain shook his head and walked to his office.

*3 weeks later*

Things had begin slowly getting better for Olivia Benson. She and Elliot were going out on there last night before they both had to report back to the precinct. Olivia had no clue where they were going… Elliot was surprising her, he hadn't told her one detail of the night he had planned.

Olivia began getting dressed… it was December in New York… which meant atleast one thing… it would be snowing. She put on a set or red lingerie, a pair of black leggings and a black dress, while waiting on her curling iron to warm up. She quickly put on some make up, and put her boots on over the leggings. She was starting to feel pretty again. Olivia curled her hair, and waited for Elliot to get finished getting ready.

Elliot walked out of there bedroom wearing a pair of dark jeans, a baby blue buttoned down dress shirt and a black suit coat and loafers. Olivia's mouth almost dropped open… he got more handsome as each minute passed. She was so lucky. He smiled at her "Are you ready baby?" "Yes.." Olivia said, smiling like a school girl.

The date began with dinner at Olivia's favorite restaurant. While they were eating it began snowing… just a light snow, and mixed with the lights of the city… it was beautiful. Olivia smiled, looking up at Elliot… "I think you're a miracle worker…" she said with a small chuckle. "Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm happy…" she said in a small whisper. "For the first time since… well… you know… Im happy. Im having a wonderful evening Elliot." Elliot grinned… "And the night isn't even over…" he said with a wink.

They finally finished there meals and left the restaurant. "Close your eyes baby…" Elliot said as they walked out the door. "Now open.." In front of them, sat a stagecoach horse and buggy with a driver… Olivia almost started crying. "Oh Elliot… I… I cant believe it… you know I have always wanted to go on a horse and buggy ride throu…" Elliot quickly finished her sentence for her. "Through Central Park." Olivia smiled a beautiful smile.. "I love you so much!" Elliot smiled as he helped her in to the buggy… the snow still lightly falling. "I love you too… and you cant say I don't listen anymore.." he said goofily, sticking his tongue out. Olivia began laughing as he snuggled up beside her in the carriage. A warm blanket over them both.

Central Park was beautiful, extra beautiful with the snow. The carriage stopped in the middle of Central Park… Elliot turned to Olivia. "Olivia… First I want to tell you that I love you with all of my heart. Truth be known, I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you at work… Our first day as partners. And from that day on my love has grown. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. If I was ever to loose you I honestly do not know what I would do…" Elliot reached down in to his pocket and grasped a velvet black box and held it tightly. He was so nervous. "And Olivia, I know you have been through so much in your life, from your childhood to now. I don't ever want to see you hurt baby, and I am so glad things are starting to get better." he fumbled around words to say as he pulled the box from his pocket. "And I was just wondering… that maybe, if you would.. If you would become my wife, and marry me?" he opened the box to reveal one of the prettiest biggest diamond rings Olivia had ever seen. "Oh Elliot…" Olivia said… tears streaming down her cheeks. "A million times, YES!" she wrapped her arms around him. "Yes Yes Yes.." Elliot slide the ring on her finger. His heart was racing they were both so happy.

On the way home the decided to wait a few weeks before letting anyone at the station or even Elliot's kids know they were engaged. Even though Elliot had talked to his children, they both wanted to wait til the right time to reveal the wonderful news to everyone.

*The next day at the 1-6*

Olivia Benson sat at her desk, she was about to leave. It had been her first day back at work since the attack and it had been a surprisingly good day. Olivia's phone rang. "Benson" she said waiting for the response on the other end. "Ms. Benson this is Dr. Henson.. I just wanted to call you and congratulate you.. You're pregnant." Olivia's mouth opened wide and she dropped her cell phone and it made a loud thud on the top of her desk. She didn't know if she should get excited or not… she had no idea if Elliot was the father, or if it was Harris'… the bastard who raped her.

**Okay, So how did everyone like that? I didn't want to go straight in to EO sex because… well I don't want the story to be just about that lol. Review? Pleaaaassseee? You'll get a shout out! (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**So may I just say publicly that I love it when inspirationimagination reviews my stories! Like it makes my day wonderful to know that someone actually likes them!**

Olivia had been starring at the same piece of paper for at least five minutes. She was pregnant.. Something she had always wanted was to be pregnant. But… if this was Harris' baby… would she be like her mother? Would she take her rape out on her child like her mother did to her?

_*Flashback*_

_Casey: "You didn't kill your mother, Olivia." Olivia: "I know what it's like to want to. That's how I know Simone Brice. I called her back then. She was a law student, and she helped me survive it."Casey: "Why didn't Carrie say something?" Olivia: "Because then the abuse becomes real. If you keep quiet, you can pretend that it's not."_

_*End Flashback*_

She shook her head pushing the thought from her mind. She had to think positively. For far to long she had found the negative in every situation, or she had just smiled and went on. She had to look for the positive. She was going to have a baby. A small smile came across her face. Finally… she thought to herself.

"Hey beautiful.." Elliot said coming up behind her. "Hey.." she said smiling. "What is it babe? You look like you just got some great news." She quickly looked up at him… Her big chocolate brown eyes trying to hide her own fears of becoming her mother. "I don't wanna talk about it now, lets wait until we get home." She said not wanting everyone in the entire precinct knowing at this exact moment.

Elliot decided not to fight it, that Olivia would tell him when she was ready to.

Cragen stuck his head out of his office door. "Fin, Elliot… my office!" he said with a stern tone. The pair looked at each other curiously, what had they done this time? They walked in to their Captains office.

"Im sending the two of you out on a case paired together…" Cragen said. "Why? Im Liv's partner now.." Fin said knowing that his and Elliot's tempers didn't mix at all. "No offense to Munch, or Olivia… but I need you two out there. Right now, the two you are my strongest Detectives. Both mentally and physically. Olivia is still recovering from her rape, the last thing we need is for her to have a flashback in the middle of a call."

Elliot sighed… his captain was right, none of them wanted that. Olivia had been through enough, and thankfully, she was recuperating quite well. He didn't want to leave Olivia though, he wanted to be right beside her 24 hours a day… he wanted to protect her for the rest of his life.

Captain Cragen's phone rang… "Yeah… okay im sending them right now." Cragen said quickly hanging up the phone. "Shot's fired at 24th and Maple, A neighbor called it in. Said a woman and her boyfriend have been arguing all morning and she heard screams." Elliot and Fin quickly rose and left the precinct to report to the call.

Olivia watched them as they left, she missed Elliot already. Cragen walked over to them and Munch stood "Can this squad get anymore stereotypical?" he asked jokingly. Olivia and Cragen both knew he was just playing. "The old man and the Woman stay while the blue eyed white guy and they black guy go work…" he laughed. Olivia chuckled saying "Yep, because that so woulda flown back in the day…" Cragen watched both of them, a smile on his face. It was nice to see Olivia somewhat back to how she used to be…

*24th and Maple*

Elliot and Fin pulled there guns… they were face to face with a mad man… he grabbed the girl and put her in a chokehold, placing the gun to her head. The girl cried… she didn't wanna die. "Put you fucking guns down or so help me I'll kill her, I'll blow her brains out and im not afraid to blow yours out either…" the young man spat out at the two detectives. The girl in his arms looked up at him.. "Joey please…" she said whimpering… "Kelli shut the hell up… your damn screaming is what brought them out her in the first place!" Joey said yelling at Kelli. Elliot cocked his gun and Joey heard it… he pointed his gun towards Elliot.. In one quick motion he threw Kelli to the ground and pulled the trigger on his gun… which was aimed straight at Elliot.

The bullet pierced Elliot's stomach and he fell to the ground… there was blood everywhere. Fin shot straight at Joey… hitting him in shoulder… enough to stop him… he quickly cuffed Joey and called a bus for Elliot. "Stay with me man… come on.. Think of Olivia.." Fin said as he heard the ambulance pull up. Elliot's eyes drifted close… he was still breathing though… and that's all that mattered.

His mind wondered off, and all he could think of was Olivia. Memories began rolling through his mind. He thought back to the time where a suspect, Saul Picard, had thrown him in to a door and he temporarily went blind. It was a horrible time… at the time he was still with Kathy, he couldn't see a lot, and what he could see was very blurry. The worst part of it all? He couldn't see Olivia, he couldn't see that wonderful beautiful face of hers. Then another night she had came over, while Kathy and the kids were out…

Olivia: "Your one night as a bachelor and you go to the grocery store? That's lame."Elliot: [shrugs] "A grocery store with strippers."

He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't.

Randolph Morrow: "Honey, I'd like a mineral water, no ice. "Olivia: "And I'd like your balls in a blender, but ain't life a bitch?"

Elliot: "I didn't tell you about the detail because I knew you'd refuse."Olivia: "Only the rat-squad puts cops on other cops, Elliot, without telling them. I deserve better than that. Especially from you."Elliot: "You've been under a lot of stress lately…"Olivia :I've always backed your play." Elliot: "And I did what I had to do. The guy's murdered four people, what's to stop him from coming after you, Olivia?"Olivia: "If you can't trust your partner, Elliot, it's time to get a new one."

That memory shook Elliot to his core, he couldn't imagine loosing his Olivia. He clung to the memories though, praying that if he held on tight enough, he wouldn't die.

**So, did everyone enjoy that? Review? Pretty please? Haha. It would make my day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! (: I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas! I sure did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU all I own is this baby… lol.**

Olivia sat up straight in her seat. "So how long will it take before I can have a paternity test done?" she asked looking in to the eyes of her friend.

Melinda looked back at her. "Olivia… I know it's hard, but why don't you just wait til you have the baby and do a paternity test then. It's much healthier, and safer for the child."

"So there is a procedure?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but Olivia.. It is so dangerous…"

"What is it Melinda? I just want to know my options.. " Olivia said looking down. She placed one of her hands over on top of her stomach. "Our options…" she said correcting herself.

"The procedure is called amniocentesis, but it is so dangerous. What they basically do is take a fine needle and insert it in your belly to get fluid from the fetus. You have to be at least 13 weeks pregnant to have the procedure done." Melinda said in a professional tone. She knew the risks and she didn't want Olivia to have anymore risks in her pregnancy that she already had.

"What are the risks? I just… its going to be so hard to wait for nine months to find out if this is Elliot or…" Olivia trailed off, staring at the table in front of them.

Melinda could see the pain in Olivia's eyes.

"Olivia, have you talked to anyone about everything that happened? Ya know… professionally?" Melinda asked.

"Just Elliot, he helps me. A lot. It's just, with me just being pregnant and all… I don't want to raise my stress level any more then I already have to." Olivia said firmly.

"You might wanna think about maybe talking to someone, and trying to put it behind you. And Olivia from what you told me, about everything… there's a great chance that that little Angel inside of you, is Elliot's." Melinda said with a small smile.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I know… I will. And thanks Melinda. It means a lot."

Olivia's cell phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up. "Benson.."

"Oh my God…" Olivia said.. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Is he alright? Where are they taking him?" She asked quickly standing up. "Okay, I'm on my way right now." Olivia said locking her phone.

"Liv, Olivia… what's wrong? What happened? Is it Elliot?" Melinda asked frantically.

Tears began pouring down from Olivia's eyes. "It… It's Elliot… He's been shot." Olivia said through her tears.

"Come on, I'll drive you.. Is he at Mercy?"

All Olivia could do was nod.

***Mercy General Hospital***

Melinda was going 90 as she pulled in to the hospital parking lot. Olivia had finally been able to hold her tears back. She was so scared. What was going to happen? How much more did they have to go through?

The two ran in to the hospital, looking for Fin, or the Captain.

Olivia saw Fin, "Fin… what happened? How is he? Where is he?"

Fin shuffled his feet, "Olivia… Maybe you should sit down…" he said trying to remain calm.

**Review! (: I hope y'all liked this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! (: It puts a smile on my face when I see them!**

**Disclaimer: Again, all I own is the baby.**

"Fin, What's wrong? What happened to Elliot? Is he alright? I need to see Elliot!" Olivia shouted, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Olivia, baby girl, calm down. He's in surgery. He was shot. The doctors, they're doing everything they can honey. Liv, you know Elliot is a fighter, he's gonna pull through." Fin said trying his best to reassure Olivia. With her being pregnant, this is the last thing she needed on her plate.

"How long did they say the surgery would last?" Olivia asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Liv.. " he said walking Olivia over to the chairs in the waiting room.

Melinda, Fin, and Olivia sat… waiting. And the waiting was the hard part.

E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3

_Elliot looked around. He was standing in a clean white room. It was just him. He saw a door at the end of the room._

"_Where am I?" he said aloud, as if someone was going to answer him._

_He began walking towards the door. He was a few steps away from the door when it opened on its own. A bright light beamed through the opening. Elliot shielded his eyes. He could see something.. Something was walking towards him. It was a person. The light began to slowly go away as the person entered the room. It was a little boy, he had blonde curly hair.. And dark eyes._

"_Hi Detective Stabler…" the child said looking up at Elliot._

_Elliot couldn't recognize him… "Hello… What is your name son? Where are we? What is this place?" Elliot asked kneeling down so he was eye level with the boy._

"_You don't remember me?" he asked_

"_I'm afraid I don't.." Elliot said_

"_My name is Ryan.. Ryan Cli…"_

_Elliot cut the little boy off, "Clifford.. You're Ryan Clifford.. The little boy, from the Bus terminal… 6 years ago."_

"_Yes, the boy who died.. Because you helped your partner.. Instead of coming after me." Ryan said in a soft tone._

"_Ryan I am so sorry… If I had it to do over again…" Elliot said looking in to the boys deep dark eyes._

"_I understand why you went to save her… You loved her then… and you love her now."_

"_Yes, I do.. But I should have helped you… I should have saved you… you would still be alive" _

"_I like it here… its nice… no one hurts me here." the little boy admitted._

"_Where is here?" Elliot asked.._

"_Here is Heaven… and its wonderful. Im glad you helped Olivia… Olivia needed you. And she still needs you. Which means you need to go back for her again. Olivia still needs you Elliot.. And __**ALL**__ of your children need you too. So go back… go back for them."_

_Ryan walked back to the door… opened it and walked out… and like that he was gone. _

E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3

*Hospital Waiting Room*

"Olivia when was the last time you ate something?" Melinda asked pulling Olivia over to the side.

"I.. I don't really remember… I haven't really thought about it…" Olivia said starring at the ground.

"Liv, you need to eat something… especially since you're pregnant. I know you havent thought about it but you need to eat." Melinda said.

"I… uhm.. Okay.. I will." Olivia said running one of her hands through her chocolate brown hair.

"How about I Run out and get you something?"

***A Doctor in a white jacket walked in to the waiting room.***

"Can I please see the family of Detective Elliot Stabler please?"

There heads shot up and Olivia stoop up quickly and walked over the doctor… "Yes Sir? Im his fiancée.." the words shot through her body. "Olivia.. Olivia Benson"

"Alright Miss Benson. Detective Stabler is out of surgery and doing surprisingly well. We were able to get the bullets out and in a few months he should be as good as new. He's in recovery now and we will get him in to a room as soon as he wakes up from the anesthetic."

Olivia began to cry… "th…thank you so much… When can I see him?"

"Well, he should be awake in a few minutes, we'll send someone out here to get you when he is settled in his room" the doctor said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks… thanks so much for saving him."

Olivia turned around and walked back to her co-workers. Fin, Melinda, Captain Cragen, and Munch stood up looking at Olivia.

"What did he say Olivia?" Fin asked with a worried tone.

"Elliot… he…he's gonna be okay…" Olivia said sniffling. They said it'll be at least thirty minutes before I can see him… before we can see him" Olivia said correcting herself.

"Great!" Melinda said smiling. "Now.. Im going to go get you something to eat." She smiled and walked out of the hospital.

"Im happy for you Liv.." Cragen said hugging her. "Me and Munch need to go back to the precinct and get everything settled down there after all this that has gone on" Cragen said.

"Im staying here, you're not going to stay here by yourself." Fin said walking up beside Olivia.

Olivia smiled… "Thanks… that means a lot."

The two walked over and sat down.

"Fin… I have to tell you something… but I need you to promise that for now you wont tell anyone. Not a soul." Olivia said putting a hand on her belly.

"I wont tell anyone Liv.. What is it baby girl?" Fin asked looking back at her.

"Im pregnant…" Olivia confessed releasing a big breath.

Fin's eyes widened. "You're pregnant? That's wonderful Liv! What does Elliot think?"

Olivia gave Fin a stern look…. Looking deep in to his eyes.

"You're worried its not Elliot's, arent you?"

"Yeah…" Olivia admitted.

Fin wrapped Olivia up in his big strong arms. "Its gonna be okay honey… I promise you that. And I wont tell a soul."

**Review! (: I hope y'all liked this chapter! The fact that "Fault" was 6 years ago makes me feel old lol. And makes me miss the old days when things were good.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay for reviews! Lol. Anyone excited about the episode with Harry Connick Jr. ? Because I sure as heck am lol! Thanks to the wonderful inspiriationimagination! You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Again, all I own is the baby.**

Olivia walked slowly up to the hospital room. Her hands began to tremble as her sweaty hand clutched the knob of the door. She slowly cracked the door open.. peeking inside. She was scared to death of what she was going to see. She pushed the door open a bit more.

"Elliot?" she whispered softly as she walked in to his room.

Elliot moaned slightly "Livia?" he mumbled still half asleep from the anesthetic.

Olivia walked quickly over to his bed side. "Yes honey.. It's me.." she said taking his hand in hers. He looked so tired, so physically exhausted. She blamed herself… the last few months had been hard on both of them. She had started having a lot of nightmares. She would wake up screaming in a cold sweat. And like the wonderful man he was he would wake up at the first sign of a nightmare, reassure her that everything was okay and that she was safe and hold her in his strong muscular arms until she fell back asleep.

Olivia's hair was pulled up in to a messy pony tail, she was in jeans and a hoodie and didn't have a lick of make up on. Her chocolate brown bangs fell down in front of her eyes. Elliot looked up at her. "You're so beautiful.." he said with a tired tone. It was hard for him to talk. Olivia almost broke down right then and there. "Oh yeah…" she said sarcastically with a small laugh. "I look terrible…" she said pulling a chair up to the side of his bed, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"You look beautiful…" he said smiling. He moved up in the bed, trying to find some sort of comfort. Olivia sniffled; a small smile coming across her lips. Just hearing him say that to her made her entire body tingle.

"You scared me Stabler" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh come off it Benson, you know it would take more then a couple bullets to keep my stubborn ass down." he spat out with a grin on his face.

Olivia giggled.. "My God I love you…" she said running her hand up Elliot's arm.

"I love you too baby…" he said squeezing her hand. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." he said chuckling. "So… When are they gonna let me outta here?" he asked, starting to sound like his old self.

"Elliot Stabler, you havent been out of surgery 2 hours and you're already wondering when you get to go home…" Olivia said almost upset.

"Yeah, I'm acting exactly like you would be…" Elliot said giving her a look.

"Touché.." she said with a grin.

"Do you think maybe my wonderful fiancé could go and find out when I get to go home…? Because I don't think this bed is big enough for the two of us baby girl…" Elliot said winking and with a sly grin on his face.

Olivia folded her arms under her chest and grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Pretty please?" he asked

"Okay okay… im going…" she smiled and walked out of the room.

Elliot starred smiling at her curves as she walked out of his room. She was so perfect. He hated the fact that she was still in pain after everything that had happened to her. He wished so badly that he could make all of her pain, all of her demons go away. He could tell it was still eating her away.

E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3

Olivia stood at the nurses station.. She placed a hand on her stomach. She had to tell him… she was just so scared. What would he do? Would he be mad? What if the child wasn't his? Would he still love it? She pushed the thought from her mind. Ofcourse he would. He was Elliot freaking Stabler.. The most loving, kindest man she had ever known.

The doctor walked over to Olivia… "Hi Miss Benson… They tell me Elliot wants to know when he can go home…" he stated leaning up against the nurses station.

Olivia chuckled; "Yeah he does… I can take care of him.. Do you think if everything goes well tonight that he could go home tomorrow? I promise I wont let him over do it Doctor."

"I think that if his wounds… which should be fine… look good in the morning we will release him. Just make sure he doesn't over do it, and the wounds stay clean" the doctor said with a small smile.

Olivia almost jumped, she was so excited! She couldn't wait for Elliot to be out of that hospital. She hated hospitals just as much as Elliot hated them.

"Thank you very much doctor.." she smiled and walked back to Elliot's room.

"Hey handsome… I have great news.." she said as she walked in.

Elliot lit up as soon as she walked in. "They're letting me go home tonight?"

"Not tonight, but if everything goes well they'll be releasing you tomorrow."

Elliot smiled… "Maybe then we get some kind of normalcy back to our lives.." Elliot said as he looked back at Olivia.

Olivia held his hand tightly as she thought_… Normalcy? They were Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson… What was normalcy? When had they ever had any kind of normalcy in their lives?_

The thought made a smile come to her face. She truly did love him so. And what made her happy, was that he loved her too.

**A/N Okay, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to focus on Just Elliot and Olivia and their relationship. The next chapter will Be Elliot's reaction to Olivia's pregnancy… IF she can find the courage to tell him. I guess you'll have to review and stay tuned to see. I should have an update in a couple days. Anyway.. Review? I love your feedback! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: thank you for all of your views and reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: Again, all I own is the baby.**

Elliot starred at the ceiling above him. His doctor told him he wasn't allowed to sleep on his stomach for a few weeks, which he hated. He liked being able to wrap his muscular arms around Olivia's tiny but toned body whenever he wanted to but right now he couldn't. Another thing he hated. _I'm so lucky _he thought to himself. He had 5 wonderful children. Eli, his youngest, was four years old. He had the cutest curliest blonde hair and he loved Olivia. Elliot laughed out loud, to some it seemed like Eli loved Olivia more then his own mother.

Elliot groaned from a slight pan in his shoulder as he reached over to the side table by the couch. He picked up a picture frame and looked at the picture it held. It had been a Birthday present from his children. Maureen and Kathleen were behind Olivia and they both had a hand on Olivia's shoulders. Dickie was on Olivia's left and Lizzie on her right and Eli was in Olivia's lap. That was his favorite picture. He loved seeing the beautiful smiles on all of their faces. The support that his kids had given both him and Olivia had been wonderful, it took a lot of stress off of Elliot. But most of all it took some stress away from Olivia. The less stress she had, the better.

His love for Olivia grew every day. He hated to see her in pain. It had been a long rough road since Olivia's attack. He clinched his hands in to fists. He wished he could get his hands on Lowell Harris. He wouldn't think twice about filling that scumbags body full of lead. Elliot smirked… that would be after he beat the living shit out of him. Then maybe the woman he loved could have some closure, because right now that beautiful women in the picture… had none.

Olivia grabbed the steaming bag of Chinese take out and walked up to there apartment. She had had to work late and didn't have any time to cook. She had been slowly trying to learn how to cook. Thankfully her last few meals had been better then the first… burnt lasagna wasn't good at all. She laughed at the thought.

She turned the key in the door knob and walked in to the apartment. Elliot saw her and went to stand up to help her.

"I've got it babe. How are you feeling?" She asked sitting the Chinese down on the coffee table.

"Fine.. I wish I could go back to work. It sucks being here all day every day by myself. I miss seeing you." he said sitting up on the couch.

Olivia smiled; "You'll be able to come back soon enough El.. But if it helps.. I miss seeing you sitting across from me.."

Elliot pulled her over to him, planting small kisses on her neck.

Olivia grinned happily as the pilled up beside each other on the oversized couch and flipped on a movie and began eating.

Olivia bit her bottom lip.. She knew she was going to have to tell him sooner or later about her being pregnant. It looked like it was going to be sooner rather then later.

She looked up at him.. His brawny body. The beautifully chiseled arms that made her feel so safe.

"What is it Liv?" he asked noticing her stare

"El, baby I need to tell you something.. Something ive needed to tell you for a few days now." She said, her bottom lip trembling.

Elliot placed the Chinese take out box on the coffee table. A concerned look growing on his face. "What is it baby?"

Olivia took a deep breath.. "There is no easy way for me to say this.. Because you know me better then anyone does. You know my fears… you except my flaws.. It's just.."

"Liv, Baby what's wrong… are you okay?" he asked praying that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Elliot.. I'm pregnant.."

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but as I was typing this up I found out they have called hospice in on my great grandmother so I have to go to the hospital. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is short.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: yay for fast updates! Lol. There is basically nothing they can do for my great grandmother, so I came home.. Cried for a while, and started writing again. SVU is my escape… what can I say.. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Again, all I own is the baby.**

Elliot sat dumbfounded, starring back at the love of his life. _I'm pregnant_. Elliot had known for a very long time that the one thing Olivia had always wanted was a child… someone to call her very own. She was great with all of his children. He had no doubt that she was going to be a wonderful mother. A hypnotizing smile came across Elliot's lips as he stood up.

"Oh Olivia, Sweetheart that's wonderful!" He said exuberantly. "We're gonna have a baby!" he said sitting down beside her.

Olivia couldn't believe his response. She thought he was going to be upset, and he was actually overly happy. The sight of him so excited made her smile. "El.. There's just one problem though.." she said. She sat there, allowing those memories to creep back in to her mind.

Elliot began to calm down, realizing what Olivia was talking about. "Oh Liv… sweetheart. You know I will love the child if it is or isn't mine." he placed right hand on Olivia's toned stomach "And I will always be here for you and the baby… forever.". Olivia felt a butterfly movement in her belly and grinned. She was starting to believe that this was Elliot's baby. Olivia smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Elliot had ever seen.

Elliot ran a hand across Olivia's cheek. "I love it when you smile. Your smile lights up my life like a candle in a dark room. And now.. We'll have little one of our own, to love and for its smile to make us smile."

A tear ran down Olivia's cheek. She was so happy that Elliot was so excited about the possibilities of having a child with her, but deep down she was as scared as ever. Could she handle the possibilities of raising her rapists child?

"Are you sure you're ready for all of this again El? 2 AM feedings and getting woken up in the middle of the night." Olivia asked her voice cracking slightly, as she bit her bottom lip.

Elliot gently intertwined his long fingers around Olivia's and placed there conjoined hands on Olivia's stomach. "I'm more then ready.." he said happily.

"Oh but Elliot…" Olivia began to cry. Hot tears were racing down her flushed cheeks. "What if it's his baby… What if I am pregnant with that scum's child.. What if I turn out like my moth-"

Elliot interrupted her; "Olivia you are nothing like your mother. You are the kindest, most compassionate loving person I have ever known. You're not your mother Olivia, and you never will be."

Elliot wrapped his arms, forgetting the pain that came with it… just happy that she was in his arms. "I love you so much, so so much Olivia. We're going to get married, and then we're going to have the most beautiful baby in the world. And you're going to be the best mother." he said rubbing circles on Olivia's back.

Olivia whipped her eyes… "Ya know El," she said leaning back. "We still need to set a date for the wedding."

Elliot smiled, nodding "Yes we do, what sounds good to you?"

Olivia smiled; "What about October? it's just a couple months from now.. We could go to the mountains. The colors are so pretty and we wouldn't have to invite a lot of people. Just ya know, the kids, and Fin, John, Captain, and Melinda. And Casey… and anyone you want to invite. Small" she said smiling "Small with just the people we love." she said with a happy grin on her beautiful face.

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart. Babe, I have an idea. What do you think about maybe you taking some time off from work… you could plan the wedding and then after the wedding you could come back til you have to go on maternity leave. Just time for you to recover, and the baby to grow. And to just relax."

Olivia hated the idea of not being able to go to work every morning, but at the same time she knew that Elliot's idea was the right one. It was something she needed to do for herself. She had to think about her baby now too. Maybe Bad-Ass-Benson needed a little break, even though she hated to admit it.

**A/N: Yes, Its short, I know. Im excited for the next chapter though because its time for the wedding! (: Oh, and it will involve Elliot's kids as well. Oh do they respond to the fact that Olivia and Elliot are having a child. Im excited for this wedding because I can see it in my head! (: Review pleasssee!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Is everyone as excited about this wedding as I am? Lol. I know, im a bit biased haha.**

**Disclaimer: Again, all I own is the baby.**

"Dickie would you please shut up! I mean Seriously! We have to meet Dad and Olivia at Olive Garden in 15 minutes and Eli is still in his underwear!" Lizzie yelled from the bathroom as she uncurled a hot ringlet of her hair from the curling iron. "Get out from behind that _STUPID_ Xbox360 and help your little brother get dressed!" she shouted as she put a clip in her blonde hair. She looked at herself in the big mirror of her bathroom and inspected her hair and makeup. _It actually looks good for once.._ she thought to her self as she smiled.

"He wont be still when I do it!" Dickie yelled back as he fixed his blue buttoned down shirt.

Lizzie groaned.. "Ugh.. Okay okay I'll Do it!" she said as she quickly walked in to Eli's bedroom. She looked at her little brother as he sat in the floor playing with one of his toys. "Hey Little Man, its time to get dressed." Lizzie stated picking Eli up and sitting him up on his police car bed. "We gonna go see Daddy and Livia?" he asked with a big grin on his cute little face. His blonde curls began bouncing as he started jumping on his bed. Lizzie calmed him down and began getting him dressed. "Yes we are.." she said as she buttoned the little boys blue jeans and put a shirt on him that said 'If you think im handsome, you should see my daddy.' "Yayy!" the little boy shouted "Livia Livia! I love Olivia!" he said grinning as Lizzie put his socks and shoes on him. She smiled and grabbed her keys and taking Eli's hand as she helped him of his bed. "Let's get Bubba and we'll be ready to go, Come on Dickie!" she said. They quickly got Eli in his car seat and headed off to Olive Garden.

E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3

Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli walked in to Olive Garden and quickly spotted Elliot and Olivia along with their two sisters: Maureen and Kathleen.

"Hey guys, worry we're late." Lizzie said as she sat Eli down in the booster seat beside her father. "Someone's a little too obsessed with his Xbox." she said looking over at Dickie. Dickie just rolled his eyes, not particularly in the mood to argue with his twin.

After they were all settled and had had there orders taken Elliot took a hold of Olivia's hand and held it, rubbing circles on her outer palm. He knew she was extremely nervous about what the kids' reactions were going to be.

"Okay everyone, we have some news." Elliot said with a proud smile as he looked over at a glowing Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath; "I'm Pregnant.." she revealed with a glowing smile.

"Oh my God, Olivia! That is wonderful!" Maureen said as she stood up to hug Olivia. Maureen was Elliot's oldest daughter and she had known Olivia the longest and had always loved her, Despite all of the bad things her mother had said about her over the years. Saying that Kathy was Jealous of Olivia was an understatement.

"Yes! That is great!" Kathleen said smiling as she took a sup of her drink.

Lizzie and Dickie both grinned and then gave sad looks at the same time. "Oh my God, Me and Lizzie will be like 36 when it graduates high school." Dickie said laughing. Eli sat in his booster seat, coloring, minding his own business.

Elliot and Olivia chuckled; "So you're all okay with it?" Olivia asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course we are!" Maureen said, answering for the five of them. "Why wouldn't we be? Olivia you're wonderful with Eli, You're going to be a fantastic mother." Maureen said with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh Maureen thank you, that means so much to me." Olivia said, her eyes beginning to water.

Elliot looked over at Eli and begin gently tickling his stomach. "You ready to be a big brother?" Elliot said smiling at his youngest son.

Eli began giggling uncontrollably "Yes daddy!"

Elliot smiled warmly, he loved hearing Eli call him daddy.

"Alright, now with that said, Olivia and I have decided to move the wedding up to October, instead of waiting too much longer. October 8th, is that good for everyone? We're going to go up to the mountains, and have the wedding there." Elliot said smiling, still holding Olivia's hand.

"It's going to be a small wedding just y'all and the guys from work." Olivia said placing her free hand on her stomach.

"It sounds wonderful, I cant wait.." Kathleen said grinning.

E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3E/O3

Olivia starred in to the mirror that sat in front of her. She couldn't believe that today was her wedding day. What she _really _couldn't believe was that she looked so pretty. Maureen had curled her, now, long dark brown hair and pulled half of it back pinning it. Kathleen had then done her make-up. She loved it, both of the girls had done a fantastic job. She loved her dress, it was a white strapless dress with lace on the top where her full breasts pushed out just a bit. When Elliot had first seen it, he fell in love with the way she looked in the dress. She looked better in it then the model did at the store. Elliot loved Olivia's breasts, he loved leaving small hickies on them when they made love. He loved everything about her. The dress came all the way down to the ground, they had had it altered just a bit so the bottom of her dress wouldn't get dirty as she walked down the aisle.

She placed both of her hands on her, barely noticeable, baby bump. She couldn't wait until she could hold her baby in her arms. Lowell Harris had taken so much away from her, but he was _NOT _going to take away her excitement for her child. She wouldn't allow it!

"Hey Liv.." Cragen said has he cracked the door to the changing room open a bit. "It's time, are you ready?" he asked. Olivia had asked him if her would be the one to give her away, since her mother was dead and her father, well.. He wasn't an option.

Olivia quickly turned, Cragen's entrance startling her momentarily. "Yeah, I'm ready.." she said with a big grin on her face. "You look amazing.." Captain Cragen said. "I'm so happy for the two of you Olivia."

"Thank you Captain, that means a lot, coming from you." she said answering him.

Captain Cragen and Olivia exited the small dressing room. She couldn't believe how beautiful the mountains were, all of the autumn colors blending together. They had a short car ride up to the location of where the Wedding was to take place. As the pulled up Olivia looked out the window of the car. She saw two rows of six chairs on either said of her walkway. Sitting in one of the rows were Elliot's kids. They were dressed beautifully. The girls were simple, but beautiful. There dresses matched the colors of the fall trees of the mountains.

Maureen's dress was deep golden yellow in color, that came down to her knees. Kathleen's dress was knee length as well, but it was a very dark burnt orange color . At the dress shop, Lizzie had tried on at least 30 dresses. She finally chose a deep apple red colored dress that complemented her entire body. She looked wonderful in it, even Dickie thought so. It was a rare occasion when Lizzie and Dickie ever agreed on anything. Dickie and little Eli were both wearing black suits, Eli looking especially adorable in his.

On the row opposite of them sat Fin, Munch, and Casey. Casey rolling her eyes, no doubt brought on by one of Munch's quips.

Olivia then saw a white archway, it was wooden with small flowers laced through the openings on the sides. She wasn't expecting it and absolutely fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

Then, then she saw the love of her life. Elliot stood near the preacher, nervously waiting for Olivia's arrival. He looked so handsome! She loved the way he looked in a suit. The way it clung to his body. Olivia giggled to herself. He had an amazing ass, it looked so amazing when he wore dress pants.

The tall trees seemed to make everything perfect. The colors were beautiful, blending with all of the outfits they had chosen. Captain Cragen stepped out of the car and opened Olivia's door for her. Olivia stepped out and met the gazes of everyone who was in attendance. She took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle.

**A/N: Somewhat of a cliffhanger, but not really lol. Im sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted every detail to be perfect. Please please Review! I wanna hear your feedback. (: More to come if you review..**


End file.
